just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mujahid Aslam
Mujahid Aslam is a major character and antagonist in QWTF spy's JC4. History Mujahid was born in Kahnushahr, 1969. The same city Said Farrah was born in. His family was immensely rich and wealthy. Mujahid, unlike the rest of the Big Seven. Had the best upbringing as a child, going to the best schools, never had once been bullied, had the best family, and was fairly popular. During the 80s, Mujahid was sent to High school and instantly became popular due to his family's massive amounts of wealth. While at the school, Mujahid began to resent the lower class students, even those who supported the KRSL. He thought that their lower class lives were a god given right to support the higher class and people on the top. He thought Socialism and Communism were nothing more than a scam. Mujahid also began to fund many fundraisers during High school. Mujahid, however, was growing bored of the many fundraisers and scam charities. Mujahid then went on to University to receive a bachelor's degree in economics and business in order to be eligible to be the heir of his family's wealth and businesses. During his education at the University. Mujahid then turns his eye on funding criminal enterprises, due to his massive wealth and a desire to earn more money. He began to fund many petty gangs and even criminal syndicates on many rackets including drugs. He usually tunnelled the money through Al-Fakkalla, Karthstan's own Detriot because he knows that the police never go to Al-Fakkalla nor even care. Causing him to shovelled under the police's radar. In 2001, Mujahid met Jaadallah, an upcoming general. He wanted Mujahid's funds to maximise military budget, Mujahid agreed anyways because he wanted, even more, money earned from Jaadallah. In 2003, when Karthstan invaded along with the US. Mujahid funded, even more, money to Jaadallah. This was the year he met Said Farrah and Mujahid, knowing of Said's ambitions, agrees to help with his campaigns. In coming years, Mujahid donated to Said's campaigns and helped with his funds. As Karthstan exited the Iraq War to deal with the rise of terrorism. This was the year he met Ruwaid Rais. A master liar he hired for Said's campaigns for Premier and President. Around 2006, Said revealed his plan to democratically overthrow the government without the use of any force to remove the democratic government from power. Mujahid agreed for the money and planned to buy many of Karthstan's news and media corporations to form the Karthstan News Network. This turned out to be a relatively easy task as due to his family's massive wealth. He soon got all of Karthstan's media corporations to form the Karthstan News Network and his media company began to sprout Pro-Said propaganda. He hired Ruwaid as CCO of the company. In 2007, the democratic referendum was held under the threat of force, Mujahid's propaganda was a factor in the yes campaign. The Yes campaign won and the parliament was forced to disband with all parties being banned or disbanding. Said and his government took over the entire country. Mujahid becomes the fiscal minister, managing the Said government funds and Military funds, and is a big player in the Big Seven. Mujahid handed over the Karthstan News Network to Ruwaid. He pretty much owned everything in Karthstan from small refineries to banks. In 2014, Rico, Maria, and Sheldon were sent to Karthstan by the Agency to help Said Farrah out which Rico objects openly, however, once he and Maria discovered the true premise of their mission, they desert and work on overthrowing Said. Later in the game, after Rico has killed 4 of the Big Seven. He goes after Mujahid, destroying his businesses, robbing his banks, and disturbing his business operations. Once the damage gets so great it might put Mujahid out of business. Mujahid tries to escape on a plane, however, was intercepted by Rico after he heard the news that he was escaping. After a drawn-out mini-boss battle on the plane, Rico overpowers Mujahid and throws in the plane's propellers then out with his grappler. Then Rico steers the plane to Kahnushahr and dumps Mujahid's mangled corpse and ditches the plane, causing it to crash into the Persian Sea. Mujahid's death ended his family's business and bankrupting Said Farrah's government and the Karthstan Military. Personality Mujahid is the critique of a billionaire, he is a greedy, selfish man who only cares about money and nothing else. He would do anything to get more money and secure his family's business. He went so far to be involved in the drug business when he was 21 during his university years. He often scams people such as the scam fundraisers and charities relying on the people's fears. He often donated to Said Farrah. In the end, Mujahid was a spoiled brat in birth and in death thanks to the wealth his family had. Trivia * He is the third member of the Big Seven Rico takes out. * He's based on Middle Eastern and other billionaires. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Characters Category:Antagonists